


In Which Kei Saves a Wizard from a "Terrible" Beast

by TheWonko



Series: Kei Lewds It Up [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, I invented the character of Dennis soley so Kei could be rawed out back of a Denny's, Knotting, This was the first lewd story I've ever written, Trans Female Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonko/pseuds/TheWonko
Summary: There's a problem at the restaurant maybe Kei can help
Relationships: Kei (OC)/Gar (OC)
Series: Kei Lewds It Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622470
Kudos: 21





	In Which Kei Saves a Wizard from a "Terrible" Beast

It wasn't the crash of broken dishes that drew Kei's attention to Dennis' Pancake Emporium that night, that was normal. It wasn't the howl that came after the crash either, that was more unusual, but still not unheard of. No, the only reason Kei was anywhere near Dennis the "Magnificent"'s pankakke palace at the end of this miserable day was because she needed a job, and the dumb wizard was always good for that, at least until he forgot who he'd hired.

As staff and customers fled from the building, Kei decided she may as well see what was going on. She summoned her shovel, and peeked in through the front door. She was mostly prepared for what she saw: food splattered across the walls, shattered dishes on the floor and across the tables, and Dennis the Magnificent, wizard mediocaire, lying on the floor and readying a spell, backing away from the one thing Kei hadn't been expecting.

A mass of hair and muscle, fangs and claws, slavering and growling at the wizard on the floor. And Kei knew who it was.

"Gar?" The werewolf turned to face her, howled, and leapt, landing just out of her swing range. She growled and muttered something under their breath.

"Ah," said Kei in Underspeak, a language she knew Dennis thought himself too dignified to learn, "I see the problem. I'm surprised Dennis didn't. It's… magnificently obvious. Meet me out back and we'll get you sorted. Okay?"

Gar made a chuffing noise and loped through the kitchen and into the alley out back. Kei dispelled her shovel and moved over to Dennis.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him pick himself up. "What happened?"

"My dear young girl," sputtered Dennis as he brushed shard of plate and pancake off his robes, "I had the situation entirely under control! Your aid, while appreciated, was unnecessary." He looked around at the mess his restaurant had become. "What did… what did you do, anyway?"

"Firstly, Dennis, shut up, we're the same age. Secondly, she has a hyena curse and I just asked her to step out back where the two of us can deal with the problem without a trigger-happy wizard throwing fireballs at us."

"You challenged the beast to a duel? How brave! If you are victorious as my champion, it is only right that I repay you for it!"

Kei shook her head. "Not a duel she's just--" Kei cut herself off there. Dennis didn't need to know how she was planning to death with Gar, or her "problems". "Look, are you good for that reward?"

"Of course! Anything for the Champion of Dennis the Magnificent!"

"Yeah, great, I'll go, uh… deal with the werewolf. You, I don't know, you clean up this mess."

Kei left before Dennis could start talking again and made her way through the kitchen and into the alleyway. It was dark, and Kei wished she had actually learned that spell to see in the dark instead of the one that let her make magical duplicates of herself. Not that that one wasn't fun, but its utility was a bit limited. Oh well, with luck Kei would be making a lot more noise in just a few minutes. She called out.

"Gar? Where the fuck are you?"

Behind Kei there was a shifting sound. She turned and was about to summon her shovel, when she recognized Gar. She stepped up to her and threw her arms as far around her as she could. As she did, she rubbed against her front in a none-too-subtle way.

"So I can guess you're in heat," said Kei, as she dropped to her knees and started undoing the pants that kept Gar's canine modesty in place, "and I have fond memories of the last time this happened, but why were you  _ here _ ?"

Gar made another chuffing noise, not quite a bark.

"Oh,  _ Gar _ ," sighed Kei, "Dennis is an incredibly shitty wizard. He can't help you. I don't even think he knows  _ how _ to help you." She finished unfastening Gar's pants and made a pleased squeak as her hard red cock sprang into sight.

"I, on the other hand," smiled Kei as she kissed the tip of Gar's cock, "know exactly what to do." She took a deep breath and started sucking on the dick like it was candy.

Kei sighed as she took Gar's cock into her mouth. It had been far too long since she had done something like this. Sure there were her occasional dalliances with Sam, but as good as that could be, the yielding mass of slime that was Sam couldn't compare to a nice, hard cock. She licked at the tip, and swallowed some of Gar's pre as it leaked out. Delicious.

Kei stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying herself almost as much as Gar was. She bobbed up and down on Gar's shaft, her hand stroking whatever her mouth didn't cover, losing herself in the sensation, until with a grunt Gar grabbed her head and pushed her down further. Kei smiled to herself and swallowed, feeling the werewolf's cock sliding into her throat. Not for the first time in her life she wished she were wearing a choker, just so she could see if it snapped.

After a dozen seconds of swallowing and enjoying the feeling of Gar throbbing in her throat, Kei came up for air, slipping out of Gar's grip as she did.

"Not that that's not fun," said Kei as she wiped drool from around her mouth, "But I'm betting you'd like something else more." She smiled, turned around, and bent over. She flipped her skirt up and pulled her leggings down, presenting her rear to Gar. "After all, I certainly want more."

Kei closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Gar grab her hips and start rubbing and dripping against her. She was about to reach back to guide her in when the pointed tip of Gar's cock slipped into her ass. Kei moaned again, then squealed when, with a deep thrust, Gar pushed all the way inside her.

Kei hadn't felt so full in a long time. She pushed back as far as she could against Gar and she seemed to take the hint. She pulled most of the way out and thrust back in as they both howled in pleasure.

Kei braced herself against the alley wall as Gar began thrusting faster and harder against her, each time filling her ass just enough to stretch it out a bit further. It had been too long since she'd been taken like this, and it felt amazing to just abandon herself to the pleasure of a giant cock filling her up.

As Gar continued wildly thrusting into Kei, her dick rubbed a spot inside Kei that sent shockwaves up and down her body. Kei stumbled a bit and moaned, and Gar was just clear-headed enough to do the same thing again.

And again.

And again.

Kei's muscles simultaneously clenched and relaxed and she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm flowed through her. Once it passed, it left a wide, satisfied grin on her face. Gar's continued thrusting only made the grin wider, sending aftershocks of pleasure through Kei and building to another climax until, with a grunt and a howl louder than Kei's scream had been, Gar pushed herself as deep into Kei as she could.

She wasn't sure which she felt first, Gar's knot expanding in her ass, stretching her out in a way she couldn't describe with words, or her cum filling her up with a warm sensation Kei hadn't felt in far too long. Regardless of which Kei felt first, the combination of the two sensations made her cum again, her dick squirting her own cum all over the alley in front of her.

After a few minutes of mutual panting as they recovered from their orgasms, Kei pulled herself off of Gar, her knot slipping out of Kei with a small pop. Kei sighed as she felt cum drop from her ass and she worked to make herself presentable with a cleaning spell before she went back inside. After all, Dennis owed her for calming the "terrible" beast currently sleeping behind her, and she and Gar probably needed an actual bed for the night. Come to think of it, didn't Dennis own that apartment building not too far away? Maybe Dennis needed a building manager or something. Knowing him, he'd forget about the building within a week and Kei would be left to her own devices. There was a lot Kei could do with an apartment building, after all.

Kei smiled to herself as she went back inside. Maybe tonight hadn't been such a bad day.


End file.
